The changed Hawk
by crooked-smile-lover
Summary: Hawkfrost loves the weirdest and most random cat you could think of. what happens if she loves him to?
1. Chapter 1

The changed Hawk

Disclaimer: I do not own_ Warrior cats_, I just own this plot and the very, extremely weird pairing coming up.

(A/n)- This is a very weird story, it might be so weird I won't continue, we will just see.

Hawkfrosts POV

I walked over to my father, Tigerstar. He was glowering. "What took you so long, we need to plan! The last option is to take in the _girl_." Recently, Lionblaze had chosen to stop training, he thought we were _mean_ and _evil. _We had been avoiding to ask Hollyleaf, who was a _girl_ and(in Tigerstars mind) _girls_ can't qualify to even be warriors. He even stooped as low as asking a _blind_ cat to train.

A wave of pleasure coursed through me at the mention of her. "You mean, Hollyleaf?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"yes, of coarse I mean her," Tigerstar snapped, _He's certainly not in a good mood , _I thought. I remembered _her_ just then. Hollyleaf was the reason I even looked down on the world below (Tigerstar thinks he's the only one.) I never told Tigerstar but, I_ loved_ her. She was so lovely, so innocent, so good. I don't know what's wrong with me but, there is no mistaking it.

"Now I want you to train her," Tigerstar said.

"What! Me!"

"Yes, I know it _is_ a shocker but I can't."

Oh great, how would I even _speak_ to her, let alone _train_?

"Go, know," Tigerstar ordered.

"OK, I said and prepared for the most embarrassing moment of my life.

(A/n)- What do you think? Weird right?


	2. The first meeting

The first meeting

(A/n)-I decided to add another chapter. I hope you like it, if of course, you can get past the weirdness.

I walked into Hollyleafs dream (we can do that), she was sitting on a stone, as beautiful as ever. _Oh no, oh no_, I kept on chanting in my head.

Her head snapped up, "Who are you?" She asked in her honey-sweet voice. I felt a shiver (even though I _am _dead), _this is the end ,_ I thought.

I knew that while their _father_ ( Brambleclaw wasn't _hollyleafs_ father, Ashfur was and Lionblaze and Jayfeathers parents were Leafpool and Crowfeather.) told her I was the Riverclan deputy and died on a patrol by bagers so I could lie easily. "I am Hawkfrost from Starclan. I already felt guilty for lying to her. _What is_ wrong_ with me?!_

"You mean the old deputy of Riverclan?!" She said it sounding very exited.

"Yes, I've noticed that you want to become the next leader of Thunderclan, I can help you.

"Really?!!"

"Yes, really," Why do I have to lie to her? Why do I have to feel guilty? "I will meet you in the dreaming world and, train you, talk you through the basics." If I can life though that (no pun intended, he wasn't in a good mood), I'm surprised I wasn't babbling like an idiot.

"What first? Am I going to fight you?" she was bubbling with enthusiasm.

"Well-"

"Wait tell me about yourself, how did you become deputy?" She interrupted me to learn about me?

"Well," I heaved a sigh, "Leapardstar thought I was the best cat for the job." I answered this honestly. _For once, _I thought. She nodded absently, deep in thought.

I looked up at the sky for once. "We have no more time today," I told the pretty she-cat.

"See you tomorrow night," she called over her shoulder as she burst into a run.

I stood there for awhile until Hollyleaf disappeared. Then I took a deep breath and walked back to the-place-of-no-stars, my prison.

(A/n)-So, what do you think? Hawkfrost is defiantly different, what some people can do to others.


	3. Discoverys

(A/n)-I decided to update again. And just to tell you, if I don't get at least one more review, I _might _not update anymore, I still might, we will see.

Discoveries

I walked out of Hollyleafs dreams and back into the-Place-of-No-Stars. I sighed,_ That went better than I would have ever expected, _I thought. Even thought I ha success with the breath-taking she-cat _so far_, I didn't expect it would go as good next time. I shivered at the thought of what Tigerstar might do if I failed. _Lets just hope this doesn't go badly,_ I thought. The only time Tigerstar and I meet is only in complete urgency, I have a lot of time on my hands. I looked up at the always-dark-and-covered-up sky. To my surprise, the place looked different. The moss didn't glow eerily like before. Instead, there seemed to be a little light coming from the _sky_. I gasped, this didn't _seem_ normal. Am I just imagining this?

Suddenly, I had an idea, Tigerstar would think I'm mad, luckily, I wasn't telling him. I lunged myself on the nearest tree, I scrambled up quickly so I wouldn't fall. I heaved myself up the tree trunk until I was _actually_ on _top_ of the tree. The top made me feel free, untroubled. After taking much-needed breaths, I looked around. It was a very beautiful sight, one I never thought I could see, especially after I was sent to The-Place-of-No-Stars. I saw _light_ , _actual light_. Not the fake light from the moss, _real light_!

On top of the tee, I looked around. It was truly magnificent. I couldn't find a word to describe how I felt in that moment, it was as if I had been reborn and then got sent to starclan. Then, deftly(it was to my surprise I could it so easily), I ran across the tree trunks, flying like a bird. Not just any bird a Hawk!(Joke, haha, laugh with me!)Then came to an abrupt stop, the trees came to an end, I was looking at the world below. I adjusted my eye-sight so I could look at the cats(it was really far up, but dead cats could do that, they have super-binocular powers!), then I adjusted my eye-sight more so I could see Thunderclan camp. I focused on one cat in particular, her green eyes glowing with excitement.

My heart (even though it wasn't beating anymore) trembled, _Did I make her so exited?_ I thought. Then I instantly felt guilty,_ Why did I have to lie to her? Oh yeah, _I thought a bit dryly, _Because I'm evil._ I sighed and laid down on a tree branch that was growing away from the rest of the trees. It was almost like it was _made_ for cats to sit on it, it was weird. I laid there until Hollyleaf went to bed, listening to dull gossip, and watching every move Hollyleaf made, it was like I was a stalker. _Well, I certainly seem like one, _I commented in my head. Then once Hollyleaf laid down, I stood up and went to enter her dream.


	4. Unexpected

(A/n)-I know some people think this story is_ not_ weird but, wait 'till the end, it gets weirder. Just so you know, I _will_ keep writing untill this story is finished, thank for the support of natureboy3, whitestar091, Dawn loves Hawkfrost, and rosethorn131.

Disclaimer: I know I have been forgetting my discliamers, I will try to remember. I do not own _warrior cats_, Erin Hunter does, I only own the plot.

Unexpected

I entered Hollyleafs dream, I was just recovering from shock(Since I was to overwhelmed with all the changes so, I didn't have time to go into shock). Her elegant frame was flawless, perfectly shaped but still well muscled. Her pelt gleamed in the moonlight of her dream.

"Wow," she said when I entered then added, "Your really real." I suddenly realized that even thought she said, "your," she was talking to herself.

"Yes I am," I said, even though it was kind of stupid because I was right there. "So, we shouldn't waist any time," _Mostly because Tigerstar would get angry,_ I thought but didn't add. "We need to start training."

She stood up willingly, "lets start!" she exclaimed excitingly.

"First, you should know that if you really want to be a leader, you have to be prepared to do anything." _Tigerstar will be pleased with me_, I thought. Hollyleaf shrank away from me and hissed. I realized that she was thinking of Tigerstar. "I don't mean in that way," I added stupidly, this wasn't what _Tigerstar _would have said. _He won't be so pleased now,_ I thought.

She straightened up, "oh, OK," she said with relief. _Why is she so relieved?_ _Can I be that convincing?_ we trained for what_ seemed_ like a short while, I realized that time was going faster when I was with her, that was, when I wasn't babbling like an idiot. It was _natural_, I wondered if she felt the same.

"Wow! That was quick, I wish night was longer." Yes, she felt the same. "Tomorrow night, when I fall asleep?"

"Yes."

"You promise you'll be there?" She seemed to not want to let go, I wondered what she would think if she knew I was evil. I immediately dropped the subject that was going on in my head.

"Yes, I promise," I amended

"OK!" Hollyleaf said, and sped off like the first time._ That cat likes me now, will that stay the same?_ I walked out of her dream, sensing a routine, her bolting off, me walking away, I start thinking. We continued this routine, it might have just been me, flattering myself but, we seemed to be growing closer together, it was probably just me. One day, as I walked from Hollyleafs dream, I noticed that it was even lighter! It was like it was dawn!

I suddenly heard a voice behind me, "I couldn't have a better son." _Tigerstar_. "Your brilliant! Making her think you love her, making her love you, brilliant (by the way, I don't thing that word is in Tigerstars dictionary, it's probably to _big_ for him (if your asking I do_ not_ like Tigerstar))! Now she'll listen to you, I love it!"

I whipped around to face Tigerstar, surprised, but I only muttered, "My pleasure."

Tigerstar started walking away muttering "brilliant," over and over again.

I turned around to walk off and look at the light but, then, I stopped. Two cats were standing in front of me, one was brown and very familiar the other one was blue-gray with a scared muzzle, even though I didn't _know_ the second one, I_ recognized _her.

"Bluestar, Mudfur, what are you doing here?! You guys are from Starclan," I sputtered, confused.

"We have come to take you Starclan."

(A/n)- What do you think, cliffy huh?


	5. New Concepts

(A/n)-I usually update faster but, I haven't because I didn't feel like it at the moment. I usually can't update on weekends because, I go to my dads house so, the only way I can go on the computer is if I go to my cousins house. Well, anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Warrior Cats._

New concept

I gaped at the starry warriors. They looked grave. "So, if I can get this strait, I attempted to kill Firestar, I manipulated both Lionblaze and Hollyleaf, not to mention Hollyleaf actually likes me and you want me to go to Starclan?" This just wasn't right, could they be playing some sort of joke out of boredom?

"You've got it right," Mudfur said with a touch of amusement. He then added, "You have felt guilty for the crimes you've done a few times. Hollyleaf has transformed you. She has given you a new good nature, a second chance. Please, don't betray Starclan, we are trusting you." I just stood there, staring. _This is going to take some getting used to_, I thought. I walked away from the place I liked to call home, thinking that I was getting a new home, a second chance. I wasn't planning to betray Starclan anytime soon. _At least not now_, I thought, there was still a part of me that was evil did I have enough willpower to resist? Could I really slip and betray Starclan? Yes, yes I could. So easily. Was it even worth getting another chance? I would probably just through it away. I walk with the Starclan warriors, unwillingly, but still so willingly at the same time, thinking of ways to destroy Starclan. _I won't last long here._

My former (and possibly future) home disappeared behind me like mist. We went through the boundary, and to Starclans hunting grounds. I marveled at how beautiful it was, truly magnificent. You could stare at it for seasons, and not believe you were actually there, and it was real. _W-O-W_, I thought. _Totally different. Could I get used to living here, if I _don't_ betray Starclan?_ I got pushed from behind.

"You need to go faster!" Bluestar growled from behind. "Now, anyway, her is The Crystal Pool (I got the name from the human map of the lake territory, it's what people call the Moonpool.)." She pointed her tail to a gliseing pool surrounded by trees. "This is how we watch the clans below, we also use it to go into other cats dreams." _Hmmm, _I thought._ interesting, I could use this for an evil plot, I could also meet Hollyleaf using it. _It was almost impossible to think about much else with my love for Hollyleaf, maybe that's why I haven't been that evil lately. _That better change soon ifI'm going to conqer Starclan. _I needed to get things straight soon, was I good or evil? I needed some type of life-style. _That's it, _I thought._ I'm going to choose something, and I am going to like it! Lets think, what do I want more, to conquer Starclan or was I going to keep Hollyleaf? _I paused realizing that it wasn't as difficult of a choice if I asked myself that a few days ago. _If I asked myself that before Hollyleaf was born it would be an entirely different matter, I care for her to much._

We walked on only a little longer, then we stopped at a cave. "This is your new home," Bluestar said. I took a deep breath and prepared for whatever was before me.

(A/n)- if your asking, yes I love commas. I don't really know the appropriate time to use them so, I have a lot. R&R!


	6. Difficulties

(A/n)- I am going to try to make my chapters longer and more detailed. It helps that I listen to music while I'm writing, you should try it! Prepare to be weirded out by the following chapters! I would also like to thank Naturboy3 and whitestar091 for there huge support. Enjoy!

Difficulties

Bluestar and Mudfur went in without looking back at me, while I stood there, hesitating. They seemed to expect that I got used to the place immediately, that I had not one bad bone in my body. That was not true, though. I was plotting against them as we speak. Iwas being pulled from both sides, my love for Hollyleaf and my evil nature. I always thought that love was stupid and unwanted. I was right, too. It was stupid that I fell in love with a cat that was born so long after me. It was indeed unwanted, I never felt guilty for anything, why should that change now? I didn't want to love, I didn't want to feel the least bit guilty or even good! She was a block in the path, a burr in my fur. The problem was, I couldn't move her or get rid of her, now she was part of me. I had to live with it, some how, and still be evil.

"Aren't you going to move?' It was Mudfur. I never knew that the warriors of Starclan cold be so irritable. Maybe they weren't as wise and good as everybody thought. I didn't really care, though. I had better things to worry about.

I moved forward, a bit slowly. I didn't really want to enter the camp. I felt a nerve attack as I stepped in and saw thousands of eyes piercing in to my pelt, almost seeing my devious plans.

Bluestar spoke, "Let all cats gather beneath the old oak tree (I only did a few changes to the old saying Firestar always said)." She stood up (she had sat down) proudly puffing out her chest, acting humble. Then Bluestar walked over to a massive oak, and let me tell you it was_ really _old. It was covered with so much ivy you couldn't see the bark. Lots of the ivy was broken but, had more supporting it. Piles upon piles of moss surrounded the trunk, as if holding it up. Bluestar jumped on the trees ivy and clawed her way up, then spoke again when she was all the way up. "Something has happened that has never occurred before. Hawkfrost from The-Place-of-No-Stars has regretted his villainous actions and was completely transformed into a decent cat." Yowls of protest arose everywhere, not wanting me in Starclan.

Nightstar the old leader of Shadowclan (Hawkfrost recognized him from numerous descriptions), screeched, "why do we have to let him join Starclan, he's done lots of evil doings!"

Some other cat that was also formally from Shadowclan, agreed. "We shall not tolerate this! What if he betrays, I certainly wouldn't stay here and wait here to be destroyed!'

"Enough! I trust Bluestar's decisions, I know her more than most of you here." It was Yellowfang, the old Thunderclan medicine cat, she had a overall scarred body, barred teeth that looked a bit dirty, a grayish pelt, and a tiny spark of wisdom mixed in with a bit of humor. _So, this is the cat that befriended Firestar_, I thought. Murmurs of acceptation filled the clearing, Yellowfang must be popular and have a big impact on everybody.

"OK, it's settled then, we will have Hawkfrost in Starclan until further notice." As Bluestar was speaking, she had a defeated look on her face. _She must not be as well liked as Yellowfang! Oh no, I would have been kicked out of Starclan if Yellowfang had not stepped in, what will happen if she's hunting while I'm here at camp? I need to always be around her or, I have to say good-bye to the one and only chance I have with destroying Starclan and impressing Tigerstar. _I knew I don't have that many (or none at all) chances of impressing him, this might be my only chance. I have to fight, to hold on. For the sake of evilness and Tigerstar. Forget about Hollyleaf, it's time to fight to get much-needed revenge, it was my time. Kits will shiver at the mere mention of my, now, whenever cats lookup at the sky they won't think that Starclan was watching over them but, that Starclan is no more than a fable, it will never come again.

I felt power course through me, threatening to take over, but then I only heard one person mention a name and it was all gone. They said a name that I was beginning to hate, for it was taking over me, posses me. Yes, I hated it with all my heart. But I also loved it to death. With all these mixed feelings, I wasn't going to survive any sort of afterlife, it was impossible. I shook my head, I had to get one thing strait, was I evil, or was I good? I needed to chose. This was the most life-changing chose ever, two totally different paths. It was going to arrange my whole destiny.

(A/n)= What did you think? He changes his mind and thought fast, right? Please, R&R.


	7. Caught in the lie

(A/n)-I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for awhile, my brain was melting. I'm also sorry I didn't have any HollyxHawk in the last chapter; I thought that poor Hawkfrost needed some time to think.

Caught in the lie

I didn't fell to well when I walked to Yellowfang, I was going to talk to her, to apologize. But before I got to her I stopped, it was midnight, and I was late for meeting Hollyleaf. I had decided that I was still going to train her, whether it was for Tigerstar or for my love for her. I walked on towards the exit of the camp; I hardly notice where I was going I was thinking too much. Before I knew it, I was there. I looked down at The Crystal Pool, it truly looked like a crystal, smooth, perfect, and beautiful. I cautiously stuck my paw in, it moved but the ripples where still as pretty as before. As I looked down at it, I saw something much more beautiful, the way she shined made the even the sun seem dim. Of course, it was Hollyleaf. She was my sun, and ironically (or in my point of view, it was ironic) she at least liked me. It was almost like she loved me, at least in a weird way.

Her elegant presence was overwhelming, I didn't know how anybody could be around her without looking like an idiot. But then again, I could. _Is this how every tom feels?_ I had no answer for that, I could not see how anybody could resist loving her but, it might just be me.

I took a deep breath and jumped into the pool. It didn't feel cold or warm instead, it felt extraordinary (not extra ordinary, extraordinary, they're spelled the same except the little space). I felt even better when I was in Hollyleaf's dream, she was sitting there, as beautiful as ever. I realized something when I looked at her, she was crying. _Oh Starclan forbid,_ I thought. I was never good with crying, I usually told the cat who was crying to either deal with it or go away, I was never truly good at heart. But, seeing the love of my life there, with tears streaming from her lovely emerald-green eyes was too much, it broke my heart. I was about to let tears escape my hard, cold eyes, she turned around and exclaimed, "Where have you been!" I was about to reply when I was nearly knocked off my feet with the force of her pushing her pelt against mine. She was purring uncontrollably andsaid, "It doesn't matter, you're here."

"I'm just wondering, and please tell me if I'm being too personal, where you seriously that sad when you thought I wasn't coming? I mean, it's just me."

"Of course I was! And what do you mean 'just you' ? I mean, do you not see how much you mean to me, I love you." At the last word she kind of broke off, I was not meant to hear that. My heart stopped then picked up double time (lets just pretend that their hearts still beat).

"I love you to," the words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them, and secretly it really good to say them. We both stared at each other in shock, none of us had ever thought that the other one would love them too. After awhile we stopped gaping and wound our tails together, and went to the edge of the pond to talk.

Once it was sunhigh, Hollyleaf left her dream while I stood there for awhile, thinking. I never thought that this much could change between us in one night, it was appalling. Somehow, I didn't know how because I was too busy thinking, I got out of her dream and was standing in front of The Crystal Pool. The rest of the day was a blur, a forgotten dream. I only faintly remember occasionally talking to other Starclan members, I didn't really care about being accepted anymore, nor did I care about destroying Starclan.

Three months passed, the only things I remember were being with Hollyleaf, she was my peace, my solitude, my heaven on earth. She was like a guardian angel (hence the angel part), always in my heart. My memories were vivid, I could remember each and every detail. It was extraordinary how someone could completely transform another.

I walked into her dream for the billionth time, hurrying so we could be together longer. As I walked in I saw Bluestar, she was talking to Hollyleaf, who was tearing up. Bluestar walked away her tail held high, I knew that she seemed a bit satisfied.

"What wrong, I've never seen you so sad in all the time I've watched you in Starclan." Worry was laced in my voice.

She glared at me and replied, "what's the point of lying to me any further, I already know."

It took me awhile to posses it through my mind, she knew that I was never part of Starclan, originally. "I'm sorry I lied. It was wrong, I do truly love you though."

"If you love me then you should know, I'm pregnant with your kits, they're literally killing me."

(A/n)- what do you think, I couldn't wait to post this. Please give lot and lots of reviews!


	8. The Bad

(A/n)- There's a special treat in this chapter! I thank all the people who reviewed. They have shown great support. By the way, if you want a good fanfic to read, read The Unexpected Allay by natureboy3. Enjoy the weirdness!

Hawkfrost's POV

The Bad

I stared at her in astonishment, was that even possible? The tears in her eyes glistened, "What did I ever do to you?" she asked. "It's not about the kits but, why did you have to lie to me?"

I looked at her and answered weakly, "I-I al-always l-loved yo-you." My stammering was the result of me crying (yeah, they can do that). I sniffed up my tears and continued, "I always looked down on you from The-Place-of-No-Stars, you where the most beautiful cat ever. Most pretty cats have the looks but are shallow. But no, not you, you were always compassionate, you changed me."

"Well, if you really felt that way, you should have put my feelings into consideration before you messed with my heart." She said it very coldly, she wouldn't forgive me for a long time if at all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hollyleaf's POV

I walked away from the one and only tom I have ever loved. I was very cold-hearted and cruel when I spoke to him, I felt bad. But, I knew in my heart that I should have never loved him in the first place. He deserved what he got and much more. But then again, why was he there in the first place? How could he seem so honest? Why was he crying?

I knew the answer to that, none of that happened. He must have some sort of control over me because, I would never fall for a guy like him! It was like falling in love with Breezepelt (it _could_ most likely happen!)!

I thought a lot as I was trying to wake up (with no successes), more than usual. These days, I would never really have to think, Hawkfrost blew all my troubles away.

I desperately needed to get over him. But the again, do I have enough time? I was going to die by the end of this moon, my '_kits_' where growing rapidly, there was no way I was going to survive. At least, I didn't _think_ so.

"Hey, wake up!" My eyes snapped open. Lionblaze was prodding my stomach. I felt immediate pain. Blood gushed out quickly, this was not good.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lionblaze's POV

I woke up and instantly, I felat board, there was no excitement _at all_ anymore. I saw the sleeping figure of my sister and decided to wake her up. My paw prodded her huge belly. _She must have eaten a lot of fresh-kill, _I thought. Then the sent of blood hit my nose as she snapped open her eyes. She moaned really loud. If everybody wasn't already awaken by the scent of blood, they woke by her moaning.

Jayfeather burst in, looking shocked. He eyed Hollyleaf and told, no ordered me, "go get Leafpool, she's out collecting herbs."

"OK," I replied and dashed out the door. I instantly felt bad, it was most likely my fault. My legs carried me to the person that could save her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hawkfrost's POV

I felt her pain, I don't know how but, I felt it. It was like she was screaming for me to help. I dived into The Crystal Pool and went to the real world. Nobody saw or noticed me, they were all leaning over Hollyleaf. Blood was gushing from the little angel and it was the most horrible thing I would ever see. I didn't know how she could survive

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hollyleaf's POV

I became unconscious after awhile. Colors started to swirl around me and voices became faint. I was suddenly in a forest, it was vivid in colors and the most beautiful place I could be.

A _extremely_ pretty frost-colored cat walked up to me. "Don't worry, dear one, you will get through. Your ancestors will make sure of that."

"OK, " I replied faintly. Then suddenly, my scenes came back to me. I liked it better at the other place, it was quiet, peaceful. "Take me back! Take me to the beautiful cat!" I moaned.

"Shhhhhh," my mother cooed. "it'll all be over soon."

Then, I heard a gasp. "Tigerstar!"


	9. Sequel talk

(A/n)- I am planning to make a sequel to this story. But, before I even think about that, I am going to put up a poll in my profile to see if you want a sequel. After the results are shown, I might or might not do what the results say. If the majority says that I should not make a sequel, I might anyways. Thank for natureboy3, whitestar091, feathercloud13, and anybody else who supports my stories! AND DON'T FORGET, CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR THE POLL! Love you all at !


End file.
